La Primera Vez
by Zucma-san
Summary: La primera vez que esa perfección, estallo cual vidrio roto por una piedra, en miles de pedazos. ChikaneXHimeko
1. Prologo: La Primera Vez

La Primera Vez…

Había una vez, a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad, llamada Mahoroba, no muy lejos de la capital, Tokio.

Allí en aquel tranquilo y mágico lugar, estaba situada una gran mansión.

Aquella fina y estética edificación, era casi un verdadero palacio, los alrededores eran rodeados por arboles y grandes espacios verdes.

Contaba una cancha de tenis, una piscina, un establo con caballos pura sangre y, tal vez lo más espectacular; un mirador, desde el cual se puede apreciar la ciudad entera, allí los atardeceres y la salida de la Luna son asombrosos, ante la vista del privilegiado espectador.

Esa bella arquitectónica, pertenece a una de las familias más importantes y nobles del Japón; Los Himemiya.

El matrimonio Himemiya, lo tenía todo:

Dinero, fama, prestigio, nobleza, una empresa exitosa, amor y, claro, su más grande tesoro, su amada hija Chikane Himemiya.

Una bella niña de largos cabellos azulados y ojos reflejos del mismo cielo, de piel tan blanca como la nieva, una verdadera Diosa Terrenal.

Inteligente, noble, elegante, educada, amada, desde su nacimiento lo ha tenido todo.

Y ahora en su adolescencia, capaz de captar la atención de propios y extraños, hombres y mujeres por igual.

Pero a pesar de que lo tiene todo, su corazón es un pedazo de hielo, la piedra mas dura.

De personalidad distante, cortante, fría, misteriosa y un gran toque de elegancia.

Siempre atrayendo las miradas y suspiro de cualquiera que en su camino se cruzase.

Pero nunca ha habido alguien que capte su atención, sus miradas, sus sueños, ilusiones, pasiones, celos o su simple atención.

Para muchos: la Dama Perfecta.

Para otros: La Típica Niña Rica y Mimada.

Y para unos pocos, de hecho solo para una persona: una chica de tan solo 16 años, que tiene soledad y la enorme carga de tener que ser perfecta todo el tiempo.

Aquella persona, es la única que logro romper esa dura roca, derretir aquel enorme trozo de hielo, en que su corazón estaba convertido.

El único ser capaz de captar su atención, hacer explotar cada uno de sus sentidos al máximo, de lograr que la ternura, la dulzura, los celos, la rabia, la furia, la felicidad y miles de sentimientos nuevos, salieran de aquella chica perfecta.

Lograr un remolino de confusiones, de pensamientos, de anhelos de poseer lo prohibido, de proteger, de sentir dependencia hacia alguien que no era ella misma.

Esa persona no era otra que: Himeko Kurusugawa.

Una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos del color de la amatista.

Tímida, un poco torpe, despistada, insegura, débil, llorona y frágil.

Pero con el corazón más noble y puro que un humano pueda poseer, capaz de perdonar lo imperdonable. Que solo alberga sentimientos bueno e incapaz de guardar rencor o alguno sentimiento semejante.

Esa "chiquilla", sin talento alguno para sobresalir, común, ordinaria, sin familia, sin prestigio, sin fama, sin ningún talento mas que el de convertir oxigeno en bióxido de carbono, en fin sin nada espectacular.

Logro – sin proponerse, esperarlo o imaginarlo – lo que miles a través de declaraciones, regalos, y cartas trataron de obtener desesperadamente: El Corazón de Chikane Himemiya, la chica perfecta, la talentosa, la hija de la más noble familia del Japón.

Así fue como aquella niña, sin buscarlo, proponerse, imaginarlo ni siquiera anhelarlo, conquisto, robo y apreso el corazón la perfección hecha mujer.

Como el destino no es cruel, hizo que ese "amor prohibido" fuese correspondió.

Por que sin esperarlo Himeko Kurusugawa, cayó en el hechizo de esa perfecta chica.

Al igual que muchos otros, solo que con la diferencia de que, ella logro ser correspondida con la misma fuerza e intensidad.

Y esa fue la primera vez que alguien logro obtener el corazón de "La Chica Perfecta".

Pero irónicamente, fue la primera vez que esa "Perfección", estallo cual vidrio roto por una piedra, en miles de pedazos.

Pero no fue la primera vez que lo imposible fue posible.

Fin


	2. Capítulo 1: La Promesa

Capitulo1: - La promesa.

Tal vez me he adelantado en esta historia contar lo que pasara, pero déjenme decir que la historia completa pienso contar.

Lo que a continuación leerán es solo el comienzo de un bello final. Esta historia situaremos, cuando ellas se conocieron.

_10 años atrás…_

La costa japonesa…

Un bello lugar para vacacionar, lleno de familias, pero dos en particular del resto sobresalen: - Los Himemiya y Los Kurusugawa.

Familias que sin conocerse, coincidieron en ese trópico lugar.

Con mar abierto, hoteles de lujo, diversas actividades tanto terrestres como acuáticas.

En aquel bello paraje, existía un escondido lugar, que no muchas o más bien ninguna persona conocía, hasta hoy.

Ese lugar no es otro que un pequeño edén.

Rodeado de palmeras, rocas, arena y extrañamente césped que parecía cuidado arduamente por alguien y atravesado por un pequeño rio lleno de peces coloridos.

Un lugar ideal para estar solo y distraerse. Justo como en este momento lo hacia una pequeña niña de cabello largo, sedoso y brillante, en un hipnotizante color azul. Acompañado, claro, de unos bellísimos ojos color zafiro.

Esa pequeña niña no era otra que Chikane Himemiya, quien agobiada por toda la atención recibida; decidió escapar un rato. Jugar a ser una niña normal por unos momentos, dejar de ser "perfecta" aunque sea por unos escasos segundos.

Allí se encontraba jugueteando cono los pequeños pececillos del riachuelo.

Levanto un poco la vista y la vio…

Sentada, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, un ángel…

Un pequeño, delicado y frágil ángel.

Hipnotizada por la infantil belleza que tenía enfrente o tal vez por la curiosidad de descubrir si se trataba de un ángel o de algo más, camino hacia ella…

----------

Decidió caminar un poco por los alrededores.

Esa era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así.

Se despidió de su padre y madre.

Visito y recorrió un poco las tiendas de la costa. Unos minutos después la niña de cabello dorado, semejante a los rayos del Sol, y ojos de un purpura, igualado solo con el color de la amatista.

Caminado alegremente fue hacia la playa, por que claro eso llamo más la atención de la pequeña Himeko Kurusugawa.

Recorrió con sumo cuidado la orilla de la playa, observando el mar, guardando cada detalle de este en su mente. Sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies desnudos.

Algo enterrado en la blanca arena, llamo poderosamente su atención. Se agacho y la vio, una pequeña concha rosada y que por suerte estaba con sus dos mitades, salto de emoción y guardo la concha.

Continuo con su caminata, unos minutos después, se sentó en una roca junto al mar y con la altura perfecta para que sus pies se mojaran con el agua salada, del mar.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando escucho un pequeño saludo en forma de "Hola", miro hacia donde provenía esa voz.

"Una princesa", fue su primer pensamiento. Un poco después contesto al saludo.

La pequeña de cabellos azulados se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado. Así las dos contemplaron el atardecer, juntas.

Sin la necesidad de palabras las dos, se sentía cómoda y felices como nunca se habían sentido con alguien.

Cuando la tarde murió, las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Se perdieron en la mirada de la otra. El zafiro y la amatista, mezclado, era como una exhibición de piedras preciosas y vaya que lo eran.

Luego de unos minutos de contemplarse, muy a su pesar se despidieron.

La pequeña de cabellera dorada, le dio una mitad de la concha rosada, que minutos atrás encontrara a esa niña de cabellos azules.

La acepto con la promesa de que se volverían a ver, asintieron seguras y se marcharon por direcciones opuestas.

Y esa fue la primera vez que se hicieron una promesa…

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 2: El Beso

Capitulo2: - El Beso.

Desde aquel encuentro en la playa, ellas nunca volvieron a verse.

Conformándose, una con el bello recuerdo de aquel pequeño ángel que descendió del cielo solo para visitarla; la otra con el preciado recuerdo de aquella princesa que se escabullo del castillo solo para verla.

Años y años, recodando aquella infantil promesa de volver a verse. Aferrándose fuertemente a esa pequeña concha rosada, como si fuese la ultima esperanza de sus vidas y lo era, la ultima para ser felices.

Les diré que no envidio sus vidas antes de encontrarse de nueva cuenta. Por que si bien una lo tenía todo era infeliz, llena de soledad; la otra no tenía prácticamente nada, ni a sus padres, pero frente a todo eso, conservaba una pequeña pisca de esperanza, que le permitía no dejarse caer.

Pero no estoy aquí para contar eso, no, estoy para relatar lo que paso unos pocos años atrás, en donde ellas, Chikane y Himeko, Himeko y Chikane. Se reencontraron cumpliendo esa infantil pero esperanzadora promesa.

_6 años después _(del 1º cap.)

Ese día era soleado con un poco de brisa y sin nubes. Haciendo de este uno bueno para poder esperar lo inesperado.

Dos bellas chicas, perdón corrijo… Dos hermosas chicas: una de largos cabellos azules, asemejados al color del mar por las noches y la otra de cabellos dorados como los rayos del astro rey.

Caminaban por las concurridas calles de la capital del país del sol naciente, Japón.

Tokio, como buena urbe que es, llena de grandes edificios, tecnología y claro, como toda ciudad de grandes proporciones, banalidad.

Si, todo era banal, aburrido, insípido y sin el más mínimo sentido. Ese era el pensamiento de frio y mordaz de cierta chica de ojos zafiro, Chikane Himemiya.

Si bien siempre estuvo, esta y estará rodeada de personas, no es feliz, su corazón es un gran trozo de hielo y mas duro que un brillante diamante.

Sus padres, si eran amorosos y se preocupaban por su pequeña no tan pequeña. Pero a pesar de eso, todo el tiempo – o la mayoría de el – viajaban por negocios, así que la mayor parte de su vida, estaba sola, bueno solo tenia a alguien con ella, Otoha-san, su mucama y lo mas cercano a una amiga que tenia.

Desde pequeña – luego de ese encuentro con el ángel de cabellos dorados – eran raras las veces en las cuales sonreía, ya que para ella no había ningún motivo para hacerlo – a menos que pensara en ella, entonces si lo hacia -.

Sonreír, lo hacia constantemente aunque no entendía del todo por que lo hacia pero esa era su manera de ver la vida. No todo era malo, siempre existía una pequeña esperanza. Una luz al final del túnel.

Si, así veía la vida pasar, Himeko Kurusugawa. Su vida no era tan buena como la de ella. Pero procuraba no rendirse nunca y verle el lado bueno a la vida. Hace unos pocos años, sus padres murieron en un accidente y fue adoptada por unos familiares, los cuales no la trataban muy bien. De allí su timidez y torpeza. Falta de seguridad y de cariño.

Como les dije con anterioridad, las dos no tiene la vida perfecta. Pero eso esta por cambiar.

Cambio, todo es cambio. La vida puede pasa de un estado a otro, de feliz a triste, de mala a buena, a cada segundo todo cambia. Nunca se sabe que puede suceder si te descuidas.

Un simple descuido, nos puede cambiar la vida, créanlo o no, pero así es.

A veces, una simple palabra hace la diferencia y por increíble que sea, esta vez, un simple cruce de caminos y un semáforo hicieron una gran diferencia.

Cosas tan simples que no notamos, pueden cambiar nuestras tristes vidas por unas felices y plenas o viceversa.

¿Saben?, a veces el destino, es bueno con nosotros, tan bueno que hace que cosas que no notamos, sean las que nos pueden hacer felices.

Creo que me he desviado del tema, así que contare lo que paso…

La joven de ojos amatistas caminaba, por las calles, distraídamente. Pensando en cual seria su siguiente paso para lograr uno de sus sueños: Ser una esplendida fotógrafa. Aunque era algo que dudaba que podría pasar, se esforzaba para hacerlo posible.

Miraba las diversas tiendas y los diferentes tipos de personas que pasaban. De ves en cuando, tomaba fotografías de los lugares o eventos que le gustaban. Esa era su manera de entretenerse a demás le servía de practica, así que no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna.

Sus pasos por la cuidad la llevaron a un cruce de caminos, esperando el alto…

-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-

Desde la ventana de su lujosa limusina observaba los edificios, aburrida. Pensando en como lograr alcanzar su máximo objetivo: Encontrar a esa niña de ojos violetas. Aunque dudaba lograrlo, era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pero no perdía la esperanza.

Miraba el ir y venir de las tiendas, casas y personas. Buscando ente los rostros a esa niña, pero nada. Digamos que era su pasatiempo secreto, buscar en cada cara a ese ángel. Cansada de esperar en aquel embotellamiento se bajo y comenzó a caminar por las calles con los gritos del chofer de fondo.

Un señalamiento de alto freno su caminar. Al mirar al frente de pronto como un oasis en pleno desierto la vio... ese ángel en forma de una linda mujer de cabellera dorada y ojos de singular color purpura… su corazón experimento sublimes sensaciones, no lo podía creer frente a ella esta lo que por tanto tiempo espero… deseo y anhelo su único y mas grande sueño…

-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-

Como si algo más fuerte que ella misma, la obligo a mirar al frente… al hacerlo… su corazón comenzó a latir desbordadamente como un rio fuera de cause, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Aquello era imposible… era la princesa que de niña hablara con ella… algo le imploraba ir hacia ella…

-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-

De pronto el semáforo cambio, dando paso a los peatones… ambas chicas corrían y esquivaban a las personas solo para reunirse… su mente recordaba… no solo ese encuentro fugaz en la playa… no ahora recordaban todo… la batalla con el Orochi, la promesa de reunirse en una nueva vida, el sacrificio, el tercero en su relación (N/A: - ¡Jodete Souma!) y claro… su profundo y verdadero amor. Ese amor que ni los mismísimos dioses pudieron acabar.

Por fin frente a frente… perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, solo un momento, ya que sus cuerpos las obligaban a sentirse, a tener la certeza de que en verdad era real y no un sueño…

Un abrazo, confirmo la realidad. La calidez que solo la otra podría desprender, era inigualable. Las lágrimas de felicidad salieron, se miraron de nuevo sin romper aquel cálido contacto.

"Himeko" Fue lo primero que surgió de los labios de Chikane.

"Chikane-chan" Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Un magnetismo las impulso. Sus labios se unieron. Tímidamente, deseando que el encanto no se rompiera. Cálido, suave, tierno, dulce pero a la vez tan ansioso, desesperado, anhelado y pasional. Acompañado del sabor de las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, era real.

Lentamente separaron sus labios…

"Eres tu… no es un sueño, ¿Verdad? Chikane-chan"

"No lo es… estoy aquí contigo"

De nuevo ese magnetismo las empujo, terminando en otro amoroso beso…

Continuara…

N/A:- Hola, bueno la verdad esta historia no quería salir, es rehusaba, pero por fin ¡Lo logre! Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Oh por cierto… en el próximo capitulo… ¡Hará LEMON! (creo es posible…mmm tal vez… ya veremos).

P.D: - ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Son Gratis! ¡Y me hacen feliz!


End file.
